vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Victim
Term referring to the description of people who have been fed upon by the Nobility using the Kiss of Nobility and left behind with out completely draining them or turning them into something else. They are in a limbo like state where they are not completely human and are still in the process of being turned into various other states such as Half-Humans, Cesare, etc. History They are usually ousted from the village or isolated under strict surveillance, or quickly disposed of. Some villages employ special "cleaners" for this task, but occasionally the task falls to Vampire Hunters. Some victims escape a speedy death at the hands of their own kind and flee to someplace where no one knows them, going far into the mountains or deep into thick forests to seek a life in ancient ruins, cursed and shunned by others. Perhaps some sort of supernatural power gained while being transformed into Nobility allows them to meet up with others of their kind. When two of them happen to cross paths and head off together to find some forsaken place to live, other victims in the same situation will collect there as if blown by the wind, and they form a community. They age much more slowly than normal people. Occasionally, the urge to drink blood comes over them, and they deal with this by drinking their own blood or that of their fellow victims. Other people find that sort of feeding repulsive. It's this practice of feeding on themselves and their neighbors that causes humans to set fire to any community of victims they find. Due to the unholy nature of the vampires, victims can burn their bite marks with flames, melt them with acid, or even have the flesh surgically removed and replaced with a graft of new tissue, but like the immortals who left them there, the wounds always regenerate, so victims are forced to cover them with scarves. The best way to slow down a victim is to slit their throat, as D demonstrates in the Valley of victims. After they hold the wound closed a while, they'll be back to normal. Those victims who've been relatively unaffected by the Nobility use special makeup to cover up the wounds on their necks, and take full advantage of their ability to walk in the daytime by living close to human villages. Instead of shunning contact, they can associate with ordinary people. It's said that on the Frontier, several hundred communities like this remain. Rosaria's village was one of them. Victim examples Rosaria is the most well known and given a true victim status. Doris Lang while having the marks may not have been in a victim status state. Sybille Schmitz seems to be a special type of victim having gained some of the Sacred Ancestor's power and was able to create a dream world and shape them making them reality. In general beings in this state gain some of the powers of those who bit them but many do not. Category:Races Category:Males Category:Females